The present technology relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program. Specifically, the disclosure further relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program for performing copying data recorded on a medium (information recording medium) of a disc or the like under predetermined management.
Recently, DVDs (Digital Versatile Discs), BDs (Blu-ray Discs (registered trademark)), and the like are frequently used as information recording media (media) of various forms of content including movies, music, and the like. Producers, distributors, or the like of most content including music data, image data, and the like recorded on these information recording media own the copyright or the distribution rights to the content. Therefore, even if a user purchases a disc, he or she is restricted to a certain degree in the use of the content recorded on the disc. For example, unlimited copying of the content recorded on the disc to another disc, or the like is not permitted.
As a configuration of managing copying content stored in a media as above, a management configuration is known in which copying is permitted under a condition that copy permission information is obtained from a management server (MC: Managed Copy). The specific sequence of the managed copy (MC) is as follows.
A medium such as a content storing disc, or the like is loaded into a user device including a PC, a recording and reproducing device, or the like, and the user device is connected to the management server via a network.
After that, the user device transmits pre-defined information including a disc identifier (ID), or the like to the server.
The server verifies the authenticity of the received information, and then transmits copy permission information to the user device.
The user device starts a copy process with the condition that the copy permission information has been received from the server.
The copy process of the disc storing content to another medium is permitted as the sequence.
This copying management configuration is referred to as Managed Copy (MC), and detailed description thereof is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-98765.
On the other hand, there is the AACS (Advanced Access Content System) standard as a standard relating to a technology of protecting the copyright of content. Most content recorded on discs including BDs complying with the AACS standard is recorded as encrypted content. As a representative encryption configuration of the AACS standard, there is a configuration in which content is divided by units and different encryption keys are applied to the units. By adopting such an encryption configuration, it is possible to control the use of content by units, and to realize strict control of various content uses.
A unit into which content is divided is called a CPS unit, and an encryption key applied to an encryption process and a decryption process of each CPS unit is called a CPS unit key, a unit key, or a title key.
When content stored on a medium such as a BD storing movies or the like of which the copyright is the object to be managed is to be copied to another medium, for example, a hard disk, a flash memory, another disc, or the like in the user device as described above, copying is performed after receiving copy permission information from the management server in accordance with the above-described managed copy (MC).
However, in both cases where a BD recording the original content is loaded for reproduction and where copied content is to be reproduced from a copy destination medium in respective reproduction processing devices, reproduction processing programs to be used are sometimes different.
When reproduction is to be performed by loading the BD recording the original content in a reproduction processing device, the reproduction can be performed using, for example, a program corresponding to the content stored in the disc. However, when reproduction is to be performed for content from a copy destination medium, it is thought that there are many cases where the program stored in the disc is not used, but a general-purpose moving image reproduction program is used.
Recently, various image reproduction programs have been circulated. For example, there are many cases where a moving image reproduction program stored in a PC or the like in advance or a program downloaded via a network is used. Specifically, general-purpose programs for moving image reproduction such as the Windows (registered trademark) Media Player and the like are mostly used.
As such, it is highly possible that copied content recorded from a disc to another medium is not reproduced by a reproduction program dedicated to content recorded on the copy source disc, but reproduced using such a general-purpose moving image reproduction program.
Such content stored on a disc such as a BD includes various types of content. For example, such various types of content include content for changing the reproduction sequence according to a so-called navigation command which can change the reproduction sequence according to a user's instruction, a browsable slideshow, content for displaying a pop-up menu according to commands input by a user, and the like.
However, there is a possibility that the complicated reproduction process of content can be correctly used for reproduction with a reproduction program dedicated for the content set corresponding to the disc-stored content, but is not used in a reproduction process using other general-purpose moving image reproduction programs.